Fallen Dreams
by XxYourSilentScreamsxX
Summary: The girl watched as he killed her parents. She watched as she was changed inside out and back again. She watched as she hated him. Then, she watched as she slowly fell in love with him. She watched as the lamb fell in love with the lion. Mafiaward/Darkward/Possesiveward
1. Happenings

**I do not own twilight. :( **

**Summary:**

**The girl watched as he killed her parents. She watched as she was changed inside out and back again. She watched as she hated him. Then, she watched as she slowly fell in love with him. She watched as the lamb fell in love with the lion. Mafiaward/Darkward/Possesiveward**

**Chapter 1**

I laughed and waved at Ben's silly antics as he pulls the pencils out of his nose. As I approached the house, I saw my father's cruiser in the door way.

Wait...that must mean...my fathers home!

I raced inside the house and tossed my keys onto the table. I placed my bag on the ground, kicking it under the table.

"Dad!" I yelled. I walked around, hollering his name.

"Dad?" I said, after approaching the kitchen.

I found my father and my mother tied to each other, back to back, shaking.

"Bella!" They said in unison I bent down.

"Wha-..what is this? Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, looking between them.

"Sshhh, Bella, shhh, they'll hear you! Hide honey, hide. Don't let them find you. Hide, just remember, don't make a sound, don't move." My mother said.

I began to cry.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just remember we love you honey, okay?" My father said.

"Now go!" My mother said.

I stuffed my self in between Charlie's football and Renee's old yearbooks in the closet. Some one walked in.

"It's time," He said.

Then, he shot my parents. I put my mouth over my moth to muffle my scream. A silent tear slipped down my cheek. The big man turned around, hearing the noise. e had curly hair and broad shoulders. His hair was dark.

"Emmett." Someone called.

Some one else entered the room. I couldn't see his face. He whispered something in his ear.

"Will do Boss." The burly man said, and left just as he came.

Then he looked straight at the closet, as though he could see me. He shook his head.

"Mike, clean this up!" He yells.

Before he walks out, he pauses at the door, and says, "You should really find more places to hide.

He comes over and rips the closet door open. He yanks me out.

"Oh. Thought you were a mole. Emmett, we got a watcher!" He yells.

He looks at my dirty tear stricken face. His eyes are cold and hard.

"Name?" He said.

I noticed his voice was smooth, like velvet. I was shaking to badly. I managed to croak out my name.

"Come now Isabella." He says, hoists me over his shoulder, and walks out.

**I know, a bit short. Don't worry. There are plenty more to come. Just read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I can't believe this story is so popular! I'll update on Saturdays, but if I get 5 reviews you'll get the next chapter within the next 15 minutes. I made this now! ****FFACDW11**** and ****mariarosales123****are dedicated to this chapter. Click on their names and check out there stories. :) (if it works)**

Bella pov:

I was just tossed into a truck or car or something. I wiped the dirt out of my hands.

20 MINUTES LATER

I was asleep until the car came to a stop. I was lifted up. We walked into a...house? Really? I was expected something but whatever.

I heard a women.

"Put her down. Bathroom." She chastised, as if scolding.

He grunted and brought me down the steps.

I was pushed into a bathroom.

I looked into the mirror.

My hair was sticky and wet.

You could barely see my face with my dirty tears mixed with dirt and soot.

I saw clothes and a towel behind me. I needed a shower.

Bad.

I stripped off my clothes and hopped in.

I let the warm water soothe me, scrubbing off the dirt.

After a few minutes I shut off the shower.

I wiped myself down, and dried my hair.

I looked at the clothes.

I picked at them. Short shorts? A t-shirt? A long sleeved cardigan? Oh dio! (_Italian=Oh god!_)

Who ever chose this must be a girl. I wore them and slipped out the bathroom. I looked at the dark figure lying on the couch.

"I'm done." I said in a small voice.

He looked at me, his brows furrowed.

He stared at my face, and I blushed and stared at the ground, biting my lip.

He motions me over to the chair across the couch from him.

"Name?" He asked.

"Bella" I said quietly.

"Un bel nome per una bella ragazza," He whispered. (Beautiful name for a beautiful girl)

"Grazie," I said. (Thank you)

His head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock.

He cleared his throat.

"Italian?" He demanded, more then asking.

I nodded my head in response.

"Isabella," He states, pronouncing it Iz-ah-bella.,

"What am I going to do with you?" He asks, more to himself.

"Let me go, I promise I won't tell." I whispered. He tsked me, and lifted my chin up.

"How do you know Charlie and Renee Swan?" He said, his eyes turning cold once again.

My chin wobbled and my eyes filled with tears.

"How do you know Charlie and Renee Swan?" He said, more loudly, I could tell he was trying to keep his anger in control.

The tears slipped lonely down my cheek now. Another one escaped more freely.

He yelled it out now, as he paced around, his hand going through his hair, pulling furiously at it.

"They were my parents. I'm the daughter." I said, bitterness in my tone.

"Dau-ghter?" He said, as if not knowing the meaning.

I nodded my head. He dropped on his knees beside me. He tried to pull me in his arms.

"Monster! Monster!" I screamed, thrashing at him.

The door slammed open, and a girl with short, spiky black, hair came out.

She pulled him off me and kicked him out the room. She pulled my head in her lap, stroking my hair, softly humming.

"Go to sleep." She whispered.

"Monster," I whispered.

"Yes, I know, Edward monster." She said, and I noted her vioce sounded like tinkling bells.

I nodded my head. I went to sleep like that, not knowing of what was going to happen yet.

**Edward POV:**

"I'm done." The girl said in a small voice.

I looked at her, his brows furrowed.

I stared at her face, and she blushed and stared at the ground, biting her lip.

She was beautiful.

I motions her over to the chair across the couch from me.

"Name?" I asked.

"Bella" She said quietly.

"Un bel nome per una bella ragazza," I whispered. (Beautiful name for a beautiful girl)

"Grazie," She said. (Thank you)

What?

I cleared my throat.

"Italian?" I asked. (Kind of)

She nodded her head in response.

"Isabella," I states, pronouncing it Iz-ah-bella.,

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask, more to myself.

"Let me go, I promise I won't tell." She whispered. I tsked her, and lifted her chin up.

I won't let her go now that I've seen her face.

"How do you know Charlie and Renee Swan?" I said.

She didn't answer.

"How do you know Charlie and Renee Swan?" I said, more loudly.

I was loosing my patience.

She was crying now.

I yelled it out now.

"They were my parents. I'm the daughter." She said, bitterness in her tone.

"Dau-ghter?" I said in disbelief.

Ho-ly- shit.

We just killed this girls parents.

I instantly felt bad and tried to comfort her.

"Monster! Monster!" She screamed.

The door slammed open, and Alice came in.

She shushed me out.

I peeked through the door.

"Go to sleep." She whispered.

"Monster," Bella whispered.

"Yes, I know, Edward monster." She said.

She nodded her head and fell asleep.

**So, yeah, that was it! Not doing E pov often, and I know this was short. 1,000 words exactly. **

**Remember, 5 reviews=new chapter**

**Regular updates are Saturday's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You spoke, I heard you!**

**Anyway, lol, thanks for 5 reviews! Lol, didn't think you guys would listen. Sorry for it being short, but you know. Regular updates Saturdays**.

**Remember, 5 reviews=new update, not including REGULAR updates Sat. **

Bella POV:

I woke up to the sound of footsteps.

The girl from yesterday was bouncing around and pulling at clothes.

She finally notices me.

"Hey Isabella? Feeling better?" She asks, vibrating in her seat.

I nod my head slightley.

"When can I go home?" I ask her.

Her eyes become sad. "I'm sorry, but you can't go." She says.

For some reason, I seem to except this fact.

What was their to go back to? A blood splattered home? My dead parents?

"Oh silly me! Hi! I'm Alice, and Isabella, I'm positive we are going to be best friends!" She says, and her whole face brights up at the though.

"Bella." I say.

"Huh?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"My friends call me Bella." I say.

She looks at me as if she were a child let loose at a candy store.

She squeals and hugs me.

Suddenly a knock on the door and 'Emmett' peeked his head through. He was the one who shot my parents.

My hands start sweating and I feel myself shaking.

"Bella?" Alice calls, her voice wary.

I run out the room and into a sort of basement. All that was going through my head was hide. I curled up into a little ball and disappeared in the darkness.

I awoke, and I was wet and cold. My teeth were chattering.

I heard voices in the distance.

"Edward, what if we don't find her." Alice says.

"Just keep looking." He says. His voice was off. The light flicks on in the room. I push myself behind the cabinet more.

Something taps my shoulder. It's a boy with blue eyes and freckles across his face.

"Hi there," He says bending on his knees. "I'm Mike. Your a pretty one aren't you? Come with me," He says, scooping me up.

I dig my head in his shoulder looking for warmth and he chuckles.

Now, all I could trust was Mike.

He lays me on a couch. Edward and Alice, Emmett, and a girl with beautiful gold locks walk in the room.

I tug on Mike's sleeve.

"What? Oh, Emmett. Out Emmett." He says, pushing him out the door.

I cower behind Mike, still sitting down. I think I hear Edward growl, but I can't be sure.

Alice pulls me nto a hug, squeezing the breath out off me. I tug on Mike. I point to my throat, trying to talk. Rasps come out.

"Woah there girl!" Mike says, pulling me out of Alice's grip.

She laughs and leaves. My stomach growls slightly.

Mike gets up to bring me food, as Edward does. I look between them, and Mike leaves quickly. He comes back with a cheese sandwich, and a bottle of water.

I smile at him in gratitude.

"Uh, Mike, I think Alice needs your opinion." He says, pushing Mike out the door before he could protest, and sits down.

"I didn't know you knew Mike." He bites out bitterly.

I begin to cry. I'm scared of being alone.

"Alice!" He yells.

She comes in. a

"Fix this." He orders, pushing her toward me.

"You don't like Edward?" She says.

I shake my head.

Edward looks surprised, but leaves with his hands clenched.

After a few minutes, we hear Mike screaming. He walks back in with a bloody nose.

"You done." He asks, nodding to my plate.

I nod my head, and get up to touch his nice.

He winces in pain.

"Don't worry about it!" He says, laughing, and leaves just as he came.

I sit there in silence. The reason why I was so afraid of them.

_"Sshhh, Bella, shhh, they'll hear you! Hide honey, hide. Don't let them find you. Hide, just remember, don't make a sound, don't move." My mother said._

_I began to cry._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Just remember we love you honey, okay?" My father said._

_"Now go!" My mother said._

_I stuffed my self in between Charlie's football and Renee's old yearbooks in the closet. Some one walked in._

_"It's time," He said._

_Then, he shot my parents. I put my mouth over my moth to muffle my scream. A silent tear slipped down my cheek. The big man turned around, hearing the noise. e had curly hair and broad shoulders. His hair was dark._

_"Emmett." Someone called._

_Some one else entered the room. I couldn't see his face. He whispered something in his ear._

_"Will do Boss." The burly man said, and left just as he came._

I still get chills now.

**So that was a little bit longer then expected, but remember, you need to think from Bella's point of view! That was for 5 reviews. 5 more rev and new chapter, plus a regular update on Saturdays.**

**No romance between Mike and Bella, they'll just be really good friends.**

**Don't worry about Emmett and Edward, she'll warm up to them, Emmett first. **

**After a while, Bella might b confused, but you'll see little hints gf how she grows to like Edward.**

**Ta-ta! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings! Read the ending Authors Note!**

**Bella POV:**

_They were chasing me, haunting me._

_"Sshhh, Bella, shhh, they'll hear you! Hide honey, hide. Don't let them find you. Hide, just remember, don't make a sound, don't move." My mother said._

_I began to cry._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Just remember we love you honey, okay?" My father said._

_"Now go!" My mother said._

_I stuffed my self in between Charlie's football and Renee's old yearbooks in the closet. Some one walked in._

_"It's time," He said._

_Then, he shot my parents. I put my mouth over my moth to muffle my scream. A silent tear slipped down my cheek. The big man turned around, hearing the noise. e had curly hair and broad shoulders. His hair was dark._

_"Emmett." Someone called._

_Some one else entered the room. I couldn't see his face. He whispered something in his ear._

_"Will do Boss." The burly man said, and left just as he came._

_Then he looked straight at the closet, as though he could see me. He shook his head._

_"Mike, clean this up!" He yells._

_Then, he shoots at the closet and every where else. _

_I look at me pale face as blood pours out of me, drowning me. _

I woke up screaming.

Alice runs next to me and tries to calm me down.

I'm covered in a layer of seen sweat, and my hair is limp. My clothes stick to my body.

"We need to get you and Edward to talk." She murmured.

I shook my head as the door bursts opens.

Edward, Emmett and a few other men I don't know, point guns everywhere. I feel embarrassed.

Alice explains to them. They leave astonished, and Alice whispers something in Edward's ear.

She pushes him towards me and locks the door.

I push myself to the corner of the bed, and wrap my blanket until it's around my chin.

I shut my eyes and feel the bed dip. Edward wraps his arms around me, but my body is stiff.

He begins to sing a old Italian song, but my knowledge in Italian is poor, so I can't figure out what he's saying.

_I vostri baby blues_

_Così pieno di meraviglia _

_I vostri spunti ricci Il tuo sorriso contagioso_

_ E mentre guardo _

_Si inizia a crescere _

_Tutto quello che posso fare è tenerti stretto _

_Conoscere le nuvole si scatenerà in _

_Tempeste correranno in _

_Ma sarete al sicuro tra le mie braccia_

_ Le piogge potranno versare giù Le onde si infrangono attorno a_

_ Ma sarete al sicuro tra le mie braccia_

Before I know it I'm asleep.

**So that was a teaser! I got 3 reviews, so a short chapter I gave. This tease chapter was in Italian. If I get 7 more reviews I MIGHT tell you what it means :p. It is VERY important to the story. Any italians out their, DON'T TELL! Lol, **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings! Thanks for reviews. **

**Remember to change your clock! At 2am, witch the hour and make it back to 1 am. Savings time!**

**Anyway, I already wrote the next chapter. Remember! 5 reviews=new chapter.**

**Also, do you guys want frequent updates but short chapters? Or one chapters but slower update. (So no 5 reviews=new chapter)? Idk?**

**Bella pov:**

I wake up in the middle of the night.

I look around the dark room, and take in the memories of last night.

I hold in a scream as I see a dark figure sitting in a rocking chair, sleeping.

Then I remember, it's Edward.

I look closer and turn on my lamp.

As I study his faces, dare I say, he looks handsome.

His bronze mess of curls laying upon his head ever so, and his muscular jaw.

He lost all his child roundness.

He wakes up then, and I lie back down.

He has straight perfect bright energetic green vibrant eyes.

He sees me awake.

"Hi." I whisper quietly.

"Hi." He whispers back.

I begin to giggle, then, I have no clue why.

This whole situation was strange when you thought about it.

He chuckles a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks, amused.

"Well, I'm sitting in a room with a handsome man who just so happens to be in the mafia, and killed my parents, and might kill me as well, yet I feel oddly safe?" I say.

He bursts out laughing.

"So handsome huh?" He asks.

I blush and hide my face under the covers.

"As well as your stuck here, might as well get to know each other huh?" Edward asks.

That's how I found us playing 20 questions.

"Favorite childhood memory?" I ask.

"Well, when Alice and I were both 6, we wanted to make our mother breakfast in bed for mother's day.

Let's just say, we attempted to make a sign.

I staple my finger.

I'm crying hysterically and Alice is yelling at me to shut up while trying to pull the staple out using a fairy wand, yelling 'halal Ka-Zam!' and that's how are mother found us. We need up going to Waffle Hut for breakfast." He said, laughing.

"You?" He asks.

"I was adopted, so when I was 7, Charlie and Renee come into the orphanage.

I never was able to play with the other kids due to me being an old one.

I was never one to be cute, nor pretty, and for years I watched the kids come in and out. I remember this one girl, Lauren. She pulled at my hair and called me ugly every day.

There was no point arguing their. So I sat in the corner all day.

Then, dicey day comes.

People come in on and get free stuff while adopting kids.

I sit in the corner, back faced. Lauren pouts and batts her eyes, make couples coo. Then, they walk in.

They whisper frantically, while Renee pulls at Charlie's arm. They only stare at me.

I hear her whisper, 'It's her. She's the one.' We left that day. I've loved them right that minute." I say, wiping a tear away.

He holds me while I cry.

That's how Alice find us, 10 minutes later, smiling and squealing.

**So, do you guys want frequent updates but short chapters? Or one chapters but slower update. (So no 5 reviews=new chapter)? Idk?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My god... **

**SAVANNAVANSMUTSMUT REVIEWED ON MY STORY!**

**Savannavansmutsmut is like one of the best Twilight authors out their, so you should go check it out. **

**I recommend reading Isle Of Dreams and The Cutting Edge...**

**I'm still in Alice mode, after 3 hours!**

**Anyway, I added a huge twist to the story, I thought it was a bit tad... ;)**

**So read and review! (BTW, thank savanna for this chapter, she reviewed on all five chapters!)**

**I NEED A BETA, ANY ONE WHO KNOWS ONE CAN PLEASE PM ME. THANK YOU. **

Bella POV:

I have no idea what happened after that.

When Alice caught us, Edward instantly became the old, cold Edward.

Alice had been happy at the sight of Edward laughing.

"Oh...my..god!" Alice screeched after Edward left without a word.

I smiled at her antics.

"How did you get Edward to smile? Did he have an episode around you?"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Episode?" Her eyes instantly grew soft.

"He didn't tell you?" She asks.

I shook my head.

"Edward was diagnosed a few years ago with something the doctors have never seen before.

Edward began to lose control of his emotions, so he would become mad and yell and throw stuff when he had it.

There were times when Edward would peak, and we would see him trying to fight back but-

Bella! Bella! are you ok?" She asked frantically.

But I couldn't hear her. I was to busy clutching my ears as a painful screech filled my head.

"Alice...Al-is..hel-help.." I croaked out.

"Edward!" She yelled.

Edward ran in the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bella," she sobbed, "somethings wrong with Bella!"

He picks me up without a word and Alice follows.

After a few minutes in a car, it screeched to a stop. I was lifted into a stretcher.

The doctors added everything. I had an IV in my hand.

The noise was to much.

I began clutching my ears again as another searing pain filled me from my toes all the way to my hairline.

"Fix it!" Edward yelled.

Alice mumbled.

"Not now. Not an episode now!"

The doctor took a scan on my head.

One gasped.

"It can't be!" He exclaimed.

The doctors huddled around, arguing. Then they nod their heads.

"It is.." One of them mumbling sadly, shaking his head.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"I'm sorry to give you the dreaded news, Miss.."

"Cullen!" Alice burst out.

"Miss Cullen, but I'm afraid you have.."

**Annnndddddddddddd...**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Edward has Bipolar disorder, a serious illness in the brain. He suppresses it by annoyance and anger. He tries to escape, but it is very hard to do so. It is permanent, an no, in this story, you cant have meds for it.**

**So, the Italian song. ILL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS! **

**So in Italian its:**

_I vostri baby blues_

_Così pieno di meraviglia_

_I vostri spunti ricci Il tuo sorriso contagioso_

_E mentre guardo_

_Si inizia a crescere_

_Tutto quello che posso fare è tenerti stretto_

_Conoscere le nuvole si scatenerà in_

_Tempeste correranno in_

_Ma sarete al sicuro tra le mie braccia_

_Le piogge potranno versare giù Le onde si infrangono attorno a_

_Ma sarete al sicuro tra le mie braccia_

**But in English it is: **

_Your baby blues _

_So full of wonder _

_Your curly cues _

_Your contagious smile_

_ And as I look It starts to grow _

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_ Knowing clouds will rage on _

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_ The rains will pour down waves will crash around_

_ But you will be safe in my arm. _

**Sweet, I know. No I don't own this. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was going to have Bella have Hunter's disease, but she would be dead by now, so...IDK i didn't know. **

**The information about the sickness is not mine, so yeah... **

**R&R**

**Bella POV:**

...you have a tumor." The doctor said.

I heard Alice gasp behind me.

"Explain this." Edward whispered, his eyes wide with shock, pacing around the room, and tugging on his hair.

"There are two basic types of tumors.

One type of tumor is non-cancerous and referred to as _benign_.

The other type is cancerous and referred to as _malignant_.

Generally speaking, a tumor is caused by body tissues that grow to form an abnormal mass.

This abnormal growth is initiated by abnormally regulated or unbalanced cell division.

When tumors are benign, they typically grow at a slow rate.

Usually, benign growths are harmless and do not spread to other parts of the body.

Even though benign varieties are usually innocuous, their growth can interfere with the ability of healthy tissues to grow and thrive.

In fact, they may grow large enough to apply pressure to vital body organs, resulting in serious illness or death.

When benign growths become too large, they may require surgical removal for cosmetic purposes or to preserve surrounding tissues.

Once removed, they usually don't return.

Malignant tumors grow at a faster rate than the benign variety and can cause serious health problems.

They may spread to other body tissues and destroy them.

These cancerous growths often cause death.

But sadly, this has been growing in your head for a while. We could take it out, and save you but..."

"What do you mean but?" Edward growled. Alice put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It is costly." He said.

"Fuck the cost." Edward said. He pulls out a credit card and slaps it down on the table.

The doctor reaches a shaky hand a gives it to one of the nurses.

Be back tomorrow at 2 pm. It will commence until 8." He said.

My eyes were still wide with shock.

Alice went to get the car ready, while all the doctors left.

Edward hugged me to his chest after the doctors left.

"Bella," He asked.

I didn't trust my voice to speak yet.

"We'll fix this, OK? Everything will be OK." He says reassuringly, but I think more to himself.

I just bobbed my head.

I was thinking something.

Was I really going to be ok?

**So yeah, I know, a tad short, but hey! I have been so busy with college. Don't worry, you'll get a REALLY long chapter tomorrow. I gotta go get started! **

**5 reviews=new chapter**

**Regular updates are Sat. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know, I didn't post it as early as I thought. But, still, here is this chapter. It may be short, but holds a lot of drama! **

My head was bandaged white after the operation.

The doctor peeled it off slowly. My hair stuck dirtily to my face.

When we got to his place, Alice pushed me into the bathroom. We soaked my hair. Her nails raked my skin as she scrubbed the dirt off.

She was quiet the whole time.

"Hey, I'm ok. Were ok. Theres nothing to worry." I said

"I know, and I'm happy your ok. Just lost in my thoughts of what you could wait." She said.

"Wair? what do you mean?"

She dried my hair and stood up.

"The annual Cullen Ball is held every 5 years! Oooh! You think long Gown or short just above knee? What about Makeup? We need-"

"Alice!" I yelled out. "When is this ball?"

She checks her watch. "In about three hours. Aaah! That barely gives us time to get ready!" Alice pulls me into a walk in closet and clothes begin to fly everywhere.

"What do you think for me?" She says, holding up a long black gown and a short white dress.

"Go with black. You might spill something on it."

"Oo, your right." She says, laying the gown on her bed.

"I already picked out one for you. Here!" She shoves a blue dress in my face.

It was a light blue, with a brown belt in the middle. It was a high-low dress, so to go with the brown belt she shoves brown stitch boots in my face.

I wear everything slowly.

"Now sit!" Alice commands.

I hop onto the chair.

She begins to blow dry my hair, but it still stays in its wavy form.

She puts on a slight coat of pale pink lipgloss on and was about to put on blush, but thought otherwise.

"You already got the blish covered naturally." She explains.

She curls my eye lashes, and after she puts on eyeshadow.

It was light blue on the bottom, getting darker as it creased into my brow. Alice applied her own make up.

"Eeeee, its starting!" She says, puling me to the biggest room I've ever seen.

All I heard was the little speech.

"Although we, the men, have to leave to Europe for the next month, I want to say something. Today, we have our boys. We change our boys into men. Then after, we change them into greater men. Welcome all, and talk and laugh as we enjoy the 75 Cullen Ball!" He announces, and everyone claps.

"And who are you, little lady? I'm James, welcome." He says looking me up and down.

"James, your actually invited this year? Get lost." Edward said.

James left.

"Hello Bella." Says Edward in my ear. "You look ravishing tonight. " He says, his voice low and husky.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you for." He says.

I unwrap his arms from me. "Me to." I say, but walk away. I run upstairs.

As I look back, I can se the hurt and confusion on his face.

That was the last time I saw Edward for the rest of the day, week, and month.

**So, yeah, I know. We see a little possessive Edward tonight. But don't worry, Possesiveward and Darkward come in later chapters. He may seem soft now, but just you wait! The fic rec for today is:**

**Isle of Dreams**

**A plane crash leaves Bella stranded with a baby, a handsome but odd angry man, and his peculiar luggage on an uncharted island in the Bermuda Triangle. Will these three strangers survive? AH EXB banner by FemmeCullen Re-written, EDEN Free**

**By: Savanavansmutsmut**


	9. Chapter 9

**No, this isn't a chapter! Sorry :(**

**There were a lot of Q's so I hope that this will clear everything up! :) **

**Q&A**

**What does Bella have?**

Bella has a tumor. No, this isn't going to be a problem right now or for the next about, lets say, 15 to 20 chapters.

**Wow...she has a tumor...so which one is it? Benign or malignant?**

Sorry, but that's a secret! It adds to the story! Maybe you can guess it. There will be little hints popping up every once and a while, so stay tuned.

**Oh wow...why did she walk away? Don't get it...and right after her operation she goes to a party? And why did she not see him for a month?**

Bella walked away. Yep, I know you hate me. I already have 5 hate PM's. The reason why she walked away is because she doesn't feel like they could work. She's already been in a relationship before, and she thought she loved him, but he just had sex and left. More details in the story.

She goes to a party because the party only happens every 5 years. Not everybody knows about her. What you don't know won't hurt you.

She is not going to see him for a month because the men are going on a trip to Europe and the reason why is a...lean closer...a little closer...is because...it's...a...SECRET! Lol, sorry. Only one person know, you know who you are! (BTW your username is my fav color!)

**How old is Bella and the others?**

Bella: 21

Edward:22

Alice:21

Emmett:24

Jasper:23

Rosalie:23

Yep, they're old enough to drink. (Not that it'll be a problem!)

**So yep, I know, alot to take in. Rem: 5 reviews= new chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Very Short Chapter Update requested=granted!**

**(Only 300 words. Lol. Sorry!)**

2 weeks later

Its been two weeks so far.

2 weeks since Edward.

Since he admitted he had feelings for me.

Since I wouldn't let him in. I had been quiet ever since.

"What about this dress?" Alice said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I nodded.

"Come on Bella! Tell me already!" I looked at her uncertainly.

"You know that night? When we had the dance?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Edward tried to kiss me."

"Oh my god! I knew it was about him! So is he any good?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know." I said sadly.

"Huh?" She asked, completely confused.

"I wouldnt know because I didn't kiss him." I mumbled sadly.

"Bellaaaa" Alice said.

"Dont you like him?" I nodded my head.

"Like really do?" I nodded my head once again.

"Then why didnt you kiss him?!" She says flabbergasted.

"My dad was a cop. I was taught to stay away from guys like him. I feel like it would be disrespect to him."

"Thats all?" Alice says raising her eyebrows, hands on her hips.

"Well.."

"Yes?"

"Im not pretty! Your whole family is so perfect and ughh!"

"But you like Edward right?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me again?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Um..ok. Yes."

She pointed behind me.

Edward was there with a lopsided grin on his faced.

"Edward." I whispered.

I gently reached up and cupped his face.

He grabbed my hips and his lips crashed down on mine. Our lips moved in sync.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart for a breath.

"Wow. Guys. Free porn!" Emmett yelled coming into the room.

**Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment. All questions answered in next chapter. :) **

**Remember…5 reviews=chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is short, College awaits. **

**This chapter will have mistakes in it, I'm rushing it. **

I blushed a deep crimson red.

"Aww, she's blushing Eddie!" Emmet yelled.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled.

"Why...what...how are you here?" I asked him.

"The Grêy Wølvés. They escaped. We were so close! They somehow managed to sneak past us and sneak into America. We came to look for them." He exlaimed.

"So your leaving again?" I asked sadly.

He lifted my chin.

"Only two weeks." He said.

Then whispering in my ear,

"Then I'll show you, Fárina." His breath sent a chill down my neck as I shuddered in anticipation.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I managed to mumble as Edward chuckled darkly.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a towel. I felt a hand grab me from my waist.

"Edwarrrd," I said turning around. This was not Edward. He cupped my mouth. "Hello princess. Looks like we could have some fun with you." He says, scraping the subtle on his chin. "Jake let's go!" A voice whispered. "Seth get her quiet." He said and left. Seth tied a rope around my hands and legs. He clothed my mouth. "Sorry. Don't worry, Ill get you out of here. Just keep quiet." He said. "Seth hurry up!" Jake whispered. "Coming!" He said as he hoisted me over his shoulder.


	12. Radar

**This chap is dedicated to: PinkLady34**

**She reviewed on every chapter, 5 minutes after they were posted! I love you girl! Thank her for this kinda long chapter.**

**I put chapter 11 and 12 together, since they were supposed to be. I kinda rushed 11 this morn. **

**BTW PinkLady34, since you love my story so much (Thanks!) would you like to be my ****pre reader? Read the chap before it's posted and give criticism? **

**BTW I made the poem the old man says here. (Just read it lol) **

I blushed a deep crimson red.

"Aww, she's blushing Eddie!" Emmet yelled.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled.

"Why...what...how are you here?" I asked him.

"The Grêy Wølvés. They escaped. We were so close! They somehow managed to sneak past us and sneak into America. We came to look for them." He exlaimed.

"So your leaving again?" I asked sadly.

He lifted my chin.

"Only two weeks." He said.

Then whispering in my ear,

"Then I'll show you, Fárina." His breath sent a chill down my neck as I shuddered in anticipation.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I managed to mumble as Edward chuckled darkly.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a towel. I felt a hand grab me from my waist.

"Edwarrrd," I said turning around.

This was not Edward. He cupped my mouth.

"Hello princess. Looks like we could have some fun with you." He says, scraping the subtle on his chin along my cheek.

"Jake let's go!" A voice whispered.

"Seth get her quiet." He said and left.

Seth tied a rope around my hands and legs.

He clothed my mouth.

"Sorry. Don't worry, Ill get you out of here. Just keep quiet." He said.

"Seth hurry up!" Jake whispered.

"Coming!" He said as he hoisted me over his shoulder.

**Edward POV:**

The door burst open.

"EDWARD BELLA IS GONE!" Alice screams.

"Wha-" "She is gone! Not here!"

She shows me a letter that says we have her. I grab my keys.

**Bella POV:**

After a bumpy ride I was thrown into a cell. I looked at my surroundings.

An old man sat in the corner of the room.

He smiled cheekily at me.

"Ho Hey Hi! I'm Earl! You can call me Radar!"

"Radar, what is this place? Why is it so big?" I ask.

His eyes get lost and dreamy.

"The limit does no exist." He mumbles.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He snaps out of his daze.

"Aw, don't listen to me. I'm just a crazy old man!" He says.

He begins to get up and dance. He snaps his fingers and tries to wiggle his hips.

After a while, he sits.

"Don't make them like they do anymore." He says.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it has to do with Edward." I say.

"Now, now, who is this Edward? He must be one lucky man to have you. If I were thirty years younger, I wouldn't mind." He winks at me.

We both burst out laughing.

"I think I like you Radar." I say.

He smacks his knee. "Now how about that!" He exclaims.

I lie against the wall.

"Our world

Is fake

Imagine

New colors paint the sky

Imagine

Animals youve never seen

Imagine

The stars and planets

Imagine

Supernatural beings

Imagine.

But why must we imagine?

For our imagination is not real.

Our imagination is memories

Memories bottled up as kept secrets.

Hidden deep inside our mind

For no one to find

For fear

And life

And joy itself

Would be taken away

Just

Like

The matrix."

He says.

"Good night Radar." I say.

"Wait, why does everyone call you Radar?"

"Thats cuz I know this plave inside 'n' out! I know where everything is! Thats me Radar!" He laughs to himself.

"So what is this place?" I ask eagerly.

"Why, my beautiful Bella, we are in Charlie Swan's old work building. Heard he died. A nice man he was." He says rubbing his chin.

I stare at him, my mouth wide agap.

**5 reviews=New chap. Regular updates Sat. **


	13. ACTUAL UPDATE! :D SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

**Yes, an actual update! :D **

**This A/N is not important, but look down at the bottom for a important A/N.**

BELLA AND EDWARD BELLA AND EDWARD BELLA AND EDWARD BELLA AND EDWARD BELLA AND EDWARD BELLA AND EDWARD BELLA AND E

Bella POV:

"Yes!" I yelled.

My joy was but off by the sound of footsteps.

Jacob and another man. He was tall and buff, and showed no emotion on his face.

He grabbed my arm ruffly, a dagger in his hand.

"Thanks to you, the Cullen's are here to play. Little bitch couldn't keep what she had in her pocket." He said gruffly.

Just then we were yanked into a room.

"Edward!" I cried.

There stood Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and a few other men.

He reached for me, but Jacob stopped him.

"Nope!" He said happily, putting the dagger to my throat.

I coughed and sputtered as he dug the dagger just a little, barley cutting my throat.

I was squirming underneath him, as he began to cut my throat. He got about 2 inches, but Edward spoke.

"Love, stop squirming." He said. "Please." He said, almost quietly.

I looked into his eyes.

All I saw were defeat and something else…

"What do you want Jake?" He growled at him, his mask taking over.

"Nothing Eddie, just maybe-" He said, trailing off.

"Maybe what?" He asked.

"Maybe-" He was cut off as my knee made contact with his groin.

"Ooof!" He said, falling over.

Edward yanked me, hoisting me over his shoulder as we ran. Everyone else stayed behind to clean up.

I heard several shots ring out.

"Aaa!" Jacob's men called.

I was out into a car and we drove off.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"What you did Isabella was completely stupid and could have gotten you hurt." He said, meanly.

"I know, but I'm ok, alright? We're ok." I said in a quiet voice.

We entered a building and he parked.

"I know, but…what could've have happened…if….if.." He said, head in his hand.

I unbuckled the seatbelt and got out. I pulled him out with me.

"I'm here ok?" I asked softly.

I cup his cheek. I push some stray hair away from his forehead and kiss him ever so softly.

But he wasn't having that.

He pushed me against the side of the car and kissed me, not roughly, but not gentle either.

His hands snaked to my hips as his tongue asked for permission to enter.

I let him in, our tongues battling for defiance.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart.

I breathed in the sweet, refreshing air.

Our foreheads touch and we lean into each other.

'Bella, that was…" Edward said, trailing off.

"Amazing." I finished for him. I smiled goofily at him, and he gave me back his lopsided grin.

Only not knowing of what challenges lie ahead…

**Ok, so yeah. That was hot. Lol. **

**So I have 69 reviews. **

**_Now, let's try to get me to 100 reviews!_**

_**Anyway, I am going to make a twitter account and post updates, tweets, **_**_sneak peeks, secrets, etc etc. _**

**_I'll make it now. _**

**_If you review, don't be mean! Just give constructive criticism! :D _**

**_Anyway, review, review, review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**I forgot to put this in, so I'll put it now. **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

_**LOOK DOWN FOR THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

BELLA POV:

I sashayed around the kitchen as I made the lasagna. I threw the cheese around, shaking the skillet filled with sauce.

It bubbled.

I began to cut the salad when Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello." He said, dragging out the word. His voice was husky.

I diced the tomatoes, as he wrapped his hands around mine. He cut the tomatoes.

"Thank you." I whispered when we were done.

He nodded, kissed my forehead, and left. I finished everything.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and 2 people I didn't know walk in.

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, meet my mom and dad." He said.

His dad shook my hand.

I reached out my hand to shake his mothers, but she pulled me into a hug. I relaxed.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen ." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, call me Esme." She said, "And call me Carlisle." Carlisle said.

We sat around the table and everyone ate.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said, rubbing his stomach. It wasn't hard to tell when he ate 7 servings.

"Yeah Bella, great meal." said Alice.

Rosalie nodded her head.

"That was delicious Bella!" Esme exclaimed.

I smiled in gratitude.

After everyone left to wherever, Edward wrapped his arms around me.

He rocked me and I closed my eyes, tired.

"Go to sleep, love. You look exhausted." He said.

"Your family is nice." He laughed.

"I remember when I was little Emmett and I used to fight all the time.

My dad yelled at else, but after a while, he began to join in. Like Father like Son, I guess." He said.

I gave him a weak smile and walked into his room.

I began to fold the laundry when a tear slipped down my cheek.

I didn't notice when Edward slipped into the room.

He flicked a tear off with his thumb.

"Now, why are we crying, silly girl?" He asked.

I looked down. "I miss them. I miss having my parents around to laugh and smile, and laugh at my dad's failed attempts to try to make me laugh. I miss my mom's burnt bacon every morning. I miss faking that I loved it." I said, my voice wavering.

I was full out crying into his shirt.

He got up and put my on top of him on his bed. He cradled me and began to sing a unfamiliar tune. "Sshh." He whispered.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Goodbye!**

_** Purplecowfreak18 has a discontinued story called Bella's Guardians. Go review on her story and give her as much love as you guys give me! I got really hooked onto the story. Go review on it, and SHE WILL POST AND CONTINUE THE STORY! It's awesome trust me. It has more details then mine.**_

**Thank you!**

**Shower me with love (reviews)**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, yep another chapter from the annoying girl. Lol, here. There is this chapter, and I'll post another tonight. Only Pinklady34 knows what's going to happen. Lol, thank you to….**

**pinklady34 for being my pre reader **

**and **

**nickxcassiexlol for being my pre reader and giving me criticism. **

**BTW I DONT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Read:**

Bella POV:

I woke up to the smell of smoke.

I got up and ran to the kitchen. I would have laughed, but now was not the time.

There stood Edward, a dish clothe in his hand, waving it around at the smoke.

I saw a few big pieces of large black rock on the pan.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

I would question him later. I took the pan, and went to the bathroom and dropped it in the toilet.

I opened some windows, and turned on the A/C.

Slowly, the smoke cleared out.

"This isn't even your place! It's your uncles!" I said.

"Wha- How- What did you do?" I ask.

"Well, I tried to make you breakfast since you were upset yesterday and still asleep, but then that happened." He said, giving me a weak smile.

I reach up and give him a light kiss on the lips.

"That was very sweet of you, but next time, leave the cooking to me." I said, wagging a finger at him.

He grabbed my finger and kissed my hand.

I blushed.

"Yes, ma." He said.

I smacked his shoulder just as his phone rang.

A few minutes later, he leaves.

"I have to go. Sorry Bella. Be back by 10-ish." He said.

I nodded my head.

He kissed my temple.

"Bye, love." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I nod again, mutely.

"When will it stop?" I whisper quietly.

His face comes close to mine.

"When will what stop?" He whispers back, searching my eyes for something.

"The worrying? If you'll come home or not?" I ask, biting my lip. He pulls my lip with his thumb.

"No one get's to bite that but me." He says, smiling a bit.

I laughed and pushed him out, but soon I was overcome with worry. I put on the radio. A song came on.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
>He said each day's a gift and not a given right<br>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
>And try to take the path less traveled by<br>That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<br>Would you live each moment like your last  
>Leave old pictures in the past?<br>Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
>What if, what if, if today was your last day?<em>

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the price is always worth the fight<br>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
>So live like you're never living twice<br>Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<br>Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past?<br>Donate every dime you had?_

**The song isn't over. **

**Next chapter will be posted within the next 2 hours…. **

**There will be lots of drama….**

**Edward will be hated….**

**but don't worry...**

**find out why in...**

**10**

**15**

**30**

**60**

**100**

**120 minutes...**

**good bye ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello, my lovelies…. _**

**_Here is the next chapter…_**

**_Read..._**

**_and _**

**_be surprised….._**

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
>Reminisce old memories?<br>Would you forgive your enemies?  
>And would you find that one you're dreaming of?<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?<em>

_If today was your last day  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
>Regardless of who you are<em>

_So do whatever it takes  
>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<br>Let nothing stand in your way  
>'Cause the hands of time are never on your side<em>

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<br>Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past?<br>Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
>Reminisce old memories?<br>Would you forgive your enemies?  
>And would you find that one you're dreaming of<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>That you'd finally fall in love<br>If today was your last day?_

Suddenly, their was a knock on the door. I get up sighing and walk to the door.

I open it, only to find a women, only in a thong and lace bra, with a little whip in her hand.

"Um, I think your lost." I say.

"Nope, this is Edward's place. Been coming here for years. Todays Saturday, 8 pm. Did he forget?" She asked.

"For what?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, for sex." She says, trailing her finger on the whip.

"And you sure it's for Edward?" I ask.

"Yep." She says.

Tears rebel and steam up my eyes.

"Well, here's not here right now, but you can come in, make your self comfortable. He'll be back by 10." I say, my voice cracking and wavering.

She shrugs and walks in as I out.

I run to the nearest elevator, and go down to the main. I leave the building, into the dark night.

Oh, what a dark night that was indeed.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I would to hear what you guys think….**_

_**Until another day...**_

_**bu- bye! *waves***_

_****** IS A WEBSITE I HAVE RECENTLY FOUND OUT ABOUT. I MADE AN ACCOUNT ON IT. IF ANYONE, ANYONE, ANYONE, KNOWS HOW TO WORK IT OR WHATEVER, PLEASE PM AND/OR REVIEW. THANK YOU******_


	17. Chapter 17

**This is going to be a long one guys. Ish. I wrote this Sunday, but kept revising it until I got as much emotion as I could into it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

As I ran out of the building, I heard a voice yelling at me.

I hear the gong signaling it to be 10 p.m.

When I realize it's Edward, I run faster. I pump my legs harder.

Suddenly I'm at a dead end.

I whip my head frantically, more tears stinging my eyes, slipping freely off my cheeks.

Edward had caught up and grabbed me.

I looked down.

"You will never run from me Isabella." He said, growling.

I wouldn't meet his eyes. He grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him.

Once he saw the tears, his eyes immediately soften.

He wraps his arms around me, brushing the tears away.

"What is it, Bella?" He asks.

I shake my head, and try to push out of his arms.

He pushes me back into him.

"You will cut out the games and tell me now." He says, his voice hardening with every word.

More tears slip down my face. Rain has begun to poor down on us. We stare at each others eyes, and the rain is only going down harder and harder. We hear a clap of thunder somewhere.

"That girl. She came to the room. She said she was looking for Edward. She was mostly naked with a whip." I say, my voice trembling.

His eyes go wide for a second then come back down.

"Oh...That's my Uncles. That's his...I guess...'mistress'." He says.

"Well what about your name?"

"I was named after my uncle." He says.

My clothes were now drenched wet from the rain. I look down.

He lifts my chin back up, looking me straight in the eye.

"I will never, ever cheat on you. You are my one and only, you are my life now. I'm not willing to loose that. You are my forever." He says.

Then, we're kissing.

His hands, at my waist, my fingers tangled in his hair. He was pulling me closer to his body, as if we could get closer. Our lips moved in sync, and his tongue demanded entrance.

We battled for dominance, our lips crashing as waved banging against with so much pressure, and then again. Thunder claps and boom above us in the darkness.

We pull apart, and I breathe in the fresh, sweet, air.

Then, we're laughing.

His head rolls back and he begins to chuckle, then laugh.

Giggles escape my lips.

It takes us a few minutes to calm down.

We hear clapping.

We look up the strange, dark red apartment building and see and african american women, curlers in her hair, clapping and cheering for us.

"Mmm,hmm! That's the good stuff. She's a keeper!" She says.

"I know." He says.

"And you! They don't make em' like that anymore! Who would follow you in this crazy rain, jus' to tell you dat?" She says.

My cheeks heat up.

I look down.

"Let's go, love." Edward whispers to me. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around his shoulders.

He hoists me over his shoulder, and we walk home in the rain.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_[Verse 2:]_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

**_REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**I made a new story, so yeah. Go check it out.**

**WARNING: FROM THIS ON CHAPTER EDWARD WILL BE POSSESSIVE, HE WILL BE DARK, HE, HE WILL GROWL, HE WILL POUNCE, HE WILL BE ANYTHING MY DIRTY MIND CAN IMAGINE. TURN AROUND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

**BTW: PURPLECOWFREAK IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE. GO READ HER STORY, BELLA'S GUARDIANS. IT'S PRETTY AMAZING. XOXO**

**Bella POV:**

We entered a large, house, and I looked at Edward.

"This is my house." (Link on profile)

"House? I think you mean mansion!" I said. He laughed.

"This has 109 rooms, 56 bathrooms, 49 kitchens, but only 3 large living rooms. No backyard. Can't risk anyone seeing us. Um, but I think there is one large room that has swings." He said.

I put my fingertips on the top of the kittens wooden tabletop. A bit dirt went o it. I frowned that I ruined his perfect table top.

"Hey, don't worry about it.", he said. "Olga!" He screamed.

A petite women came in the room.

"Yes, cookie?" She ask.

I burst out laughing. The tip of Edward's ears turn red, and I'm trying to cut off my laugh.

He motions his head towards me.

"Oh, so you must be Bella, the girl that caught Eddie. My Eddiekinz never brought home a girl before." She says.

I nod my head, containing giggles.

Edward pulls my arm and we go to a…..elevator?

Just as it closes, he pushes my to the side of the elevator and kisses my hard. He's gripping my hips, holding me up to the wall.

"So, Eddiekinz…" I begin.

He blushes again.

Edward clears his throat. The elevator dings, and he grabs my hand and leads me to a huge bedroom.

"Wow." I whisper.

His chin is on my head, his arms wrapped around me.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"It's amazing….I'm going to go wash-up…?"I say.

He leads me to a bathroom, inside the bedroom. I look in the mirror and frown.

"What is it love?" He asks, nibbling on my ear.

"I'm dirty and ugly right now, and I met Olga," I say.

"Olga doesn't mind. Besides, you look beautiful in anything."

"I'm going to take a shower." I announce.

"Why don't we conserve water together?" He asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get out." I say playfully.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes." I frown.

"I'll get something.

I closed the door and stripped off my loathes.

I let the water soothe my ski, relaxing the knots in my kneck. When I shut off the water, their was a knock on the door.

Edward reaches his hand in, and thrust clothes in my arms, looking away.

I laugh. Closing the door, I change quickly.

I was wairing his clothes.

A pair of shorts, but was to big. I rolled it up a bit.

A sweater of his, but was oversized. It came to mid thigh. I walked out. My hair was dry, and in it's natural way, down.

"You look hot in my clothes." Edward says from behind me just as he….

**Goodbye! Next update tonight. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I HAVE CHANGED THIS TO A DRABBLE FIC. I WILL E UPDATING AT LEAST 5 TIMES A WEEK, BUT USUALLY EVERYDAY. THANK YOU******


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this is now a drabble fic. It will be updated at least 4 times a week, but it could range from 50-500 words, only more if its a special even or lemon. Thank you! **

He began to kiss my neck, ravishing me. I gasped.

I began to push him away.

"We need to talk first. No touching yet." I said.

He pouted but accepted.

We sat on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks innocently.

"About us. Our relationship. We never even went on a first date but I'm already falling for you. But your in the mafia. I can accept that, but what comes on. I get worried every time you leave the house, you might not even come back. Our when we start a family, what happens, are they supposed to join the mafia to..?" I trailed off, but he was grinning ear to ear.

"What?" I ask.

"We're starting a family?" He asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

He get's up.

"Let's go." He says, pulling me up to my feet. I look at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"On a date." He says simply.

**Lol, what happens. BTW I say mocking jay part 1, and I'm awed. Im making a hunger games fanfic, will be started tomorrow. Sorry this was on irregular updates. I'll start updating 4 times a week now. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait, what? But I don't even have clothes? An-" I said.

"Here." He says. He hands me two credit cards.

"I don't want your moey." I began.

He put a finger to my lips.

"Just take it. Ok?" He asks.

I nod my head in defeat.

"My sister will take you to a mall. Pick something pretty." He says, giving me his perfect grin.

I smile back.

I peck him on the lips, and get up. He pouts.

I roll my eyes playfully and kiss him again, more passionately.

He wanted to keep going, but I had to stop it.

"Hurry up now." He says.

***AFTER MALL*** SORRY. I'LL INCLUDE THAT TOM. CANT DECIDE HOW TO SHOW ALICE. OR IF I SHOULD INCLUDE ROSE.

I look in the mirror.

My hair was curled, and I was wairing a dark blue dress. It came just above my knees, and it had no straps. The dress came up, circled my breasts, then ended. To add the detail, A dark blue lace cloth was stitched onto it, and came above all the way to above my elbows.

To end it, a black belt matched it, with a perfect, shiny, bow on it.

(DRESS ON PROFILE)

I was ready.

**So date is tomorrow. Don't worry pinklady34. after the date will be lemons. Sorry to keep you waiting. Possessive Edward will play in the next chap. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update Yesterday. 2 updates today. Remember 5 reviews=Update**

**thanks to sujari6 and pinklady34 for reviewing on every chapter! :) **

"I'm ready!" I call. I walk through the door.

He held me hand.

"You look ravishing. I don't know if we should go anymore." He say's in my ear.

The hairs stand in the back of my neck.

He was going to kill me before we even started.

"Let's go." I said.

"I own the resturant. It's only a few blocks." He said. As we left his house, a small breeze left out and I shivered.

Edward put his jacket on me and tucked my into his side.

We entered the restaurant. It was beautiful. Satin on the tables with candles and vases. People chattered away enjoying the expierence.

Edward sat me down at one of the tables.

"Do you come here often?" I ask him since he owns it.

"Barely. To busy. I don't even know the workers. I leave it up tp the manager." Just as he finished, a waiter came up to us.

I scanned over the menu quickly.

"I'll have the Ravioli." I say looking at Edward to order.

He was glaring at the waiter. I looked at him and he was staring at my breasts. I blushed but cleared my throat.

"Same as her." Edward growled.

He scurried away.

Edwards fists were clenched.

I held them with my hands trying to get them open. I shot him a warning glance not to make a scene.

A few minutes later the same waiter came and handed me the bill. Scrawled in tiny hand writing was a phone number and call me.

Edward ripped it up. The next time the waiter passed our table Edward grabbed my neck and kissed me hard.

I think he got the message.

"Let's go." He growled.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOL I THINK YOULL LIKE IT. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is dedicated to pinklady34. Sorry to keep you waiting honey! ;) It's my first time, so sorry if it isn't perfect! **

INSIDE THE ROOM

"Hey, hey, hey. I love you and only you." I said to him.

"I love you to." He says and pulls me to kiss him.

So I did.

Our lips moved as if in motion and his tongue danced with mine. I felt around his warm hot mouth.

He slipped his hand into my shirt. I was a bit surprised to say but I felt good.

I gasped a bit when he palmed my breast. He pulled me up and placed me on hid bed.

I looked at him with big doe eyes as he grabbed my breast claiming it as his. He pulled my shirt over my head.

His eyes looked determined.

He snapped my bra off and tossed it aside. He stared at my breasts and stroked one with the side of his thumb.

"Your beautiful." He says.

"You made me beautiful." I say.

He suddenly brushed his fingers lightly across my nipples and they perked up immediately.

He then popped one in his mouth and while sucking on my left breast he stroked the right one. I moaned as his tongue circled my nipple. He let it out in a pop and gave the same attention to the other.

An unfamiliar heat came to me down. He then kissed my collar bone and sucked my neck. Another moan escaped me when he marked me. I was his now.

He then held on to my waistband then pulled off my leggings. He looked hungrily at my panties and I pulled them off slowly to show my new shaven pussy.

"All for you." I whispered.

He cupped my sex.

All for me he mumbled back.

He then stroked my clit playfully teasing me. I felt as though I were about to explode.

He plunged to fingers inside me and I was warm. I moaned out his name screaming his name. "Edward!" I panted.

"Mine." He mumbled.

He then added another finger. He pumped in and out. Another finger Now 4 fingers were in me pumping faster.

"Faster!" I screamed. I then climaxed. My first orgasm. Cum shot out of my pelvis.

Edward lifted his cum covered fingers and slowly licked them clean. I was tired but it was his turn.

I pulled off his boxers abd webt on my knees. I grabbed his cock and deliberatley nipped at the tip.

Edward moaned. "Baby your killing me." He panted. I was doing this to him.

I took my hole holding on thigh and cock. He was huge and it hit the back of my throat.

I did a repetitive beat until Edward called out my name. He grabbed my head and pushed my head.

After a few moments his seed shot out into my mouth. I swallowed his cum. I looked up at him. He kissed me.

"I love you." He says looking me in the eyes.

"I love you to." I say.

**So IK I wasn't feeling it either…LOL but Review On how that was!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**H guys. Sorry this story has been on irregular updates, than I promised. I'm crazed with Christmas! Lol :) Have a happy holidays, and stay safe and warm. (P.S If you live in Brooklyn, NYC, have a happy WHITE Christmas! :D)**

**IK this story may seem boring now, but give it time. I have much planned. ***Chuckles Darkly*** Last chapter was only a sneak peek of Edward. Lol. **

I woke up around 4 am, needing to use the bathroom. I tried to get up, but Edward grabbed my ass, earning a gasp from me.

"Mine." He murmured in his sleep.

"Bathroom." I whispered back.

"Let's conserve water and take a shower together." He said, fully awake now, grinning evilly at me.

I looked at him.

Slowly, then I nodded my head. Oh what a happy morning that was.

**IK short, But I gotta go. Promise more tomorrow morning! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Lol, dont worry i didnt give up on this story. My grammar sucks right now but im in a rush. Sorry for the dely but it the meantime, check out my toher story. Just read this peom in the mantime its not mine

Couldn't Sleep Last Night  
>Too Busy Thinking About You<br>Can't Get You Out Of My Head  
>But What Am I Supposed To Do<p>

Every Night While I Sleep  
>I Dream About Me And You<br>For Us To Finally Be Together  
>Would Be A Dream Come True<p>

I Can't Seem To Do Anything  
>Without You In My Head<br>Every Night I Sit And Think  
>About You As I Lie Awake In Bed<p>

Everytime I'm Around You  
>You Take My Breath Away<br>I Wish That I Could Be With You  
>Every Minute Of Every Day<p>

When I'm With You I Start To Shake  
>I Can't Think Of What To Say<br>My Heart Starts Beating Really Fast  
>And All My Fears Simply Melt Away<p>

As I Stare Into Your Eyes  
>I Always Seem To Get Lost<br>I Would Give Anything To Be With You  
>No Matter What The Cost<p>

I Think Im Going Crazy  
>I Just Don't Know What To Do<br>My Heart Controls My Mind  
>I've Fallen In Love With You<p> 


End file.
